Riffipedia:Rules
This page is a list of the working rules of Riffipedia, it may be added to over time as we learn of issues here and there. It's pretty brief as we're a fairly relaxed place unless things get out of hand. This relates to the rules solely for Riffipedia, and more extensive terms of use are in place across all wikia's which you can view here. Editing Rules Get a Wikia account This isn't so much a rule as a suggestion. If you plan on using Riffipedia it's best to sign up for a wikia account. The reasons for this are simple; you will get credit for your work rather than just appearing as an IP adress, you will be a clear member of the Riffipedia community you will be able to use all features on the wiki such as forums and chat. You'll also see less ads across the site (only on the home page). It is possible to edit without an account, but as stated, your work is less likely to be appreciated. Content Riffipedia is devoted to the stoner rock scene. This covers straight up stoner rock and metal, desert rock, doom, sludge, psychedelic rock, southern metal and elements of hard rock. Riffipedia is not a wikia devoted to all music, nor is it devoted to all of rock and metal. Therefore, be selective with what you add. That is not to say these elements cannot be mentioned in an article if appropriate. For example, whilst there would be no place for a Metallica article on Riffipedia, the fact that Kyuss once toured with them can be mentioned in Kyuss' article. These rules are not a judgement on any artist or band, they exist only to make Riffipedia concise and true to its aim. If you wish to add an article but are unsure of its suitability, do not hesitate to ask on the forums, where our members will be sure to give you their opinions before coming to a general consensus. Personal Information Please be sensible with what information you put on pages about individual artists. Try to only put information on which would be in the public interest or is already in the public domain. Certainly do not put the contact details, workplaces, personal facebook pages or home address of band members on their page. Essentially, just respect for the private lives of people who are included on Riffipedia. Birthplaces and dates are fine, previous bands are fine, anything they have been on public record as having said is fine. Again, just be sensible. Photos There is no limit on the amount of photos you can add, but there is one clear rule defined by wikia. Photos you add to Riffipedia are to be used on Riffipedia. You can upload a photo that you do not yet use in an article, but feel that somebody may have use for within Riffipedia. You cannot use our photobank as way of storing your own, unrelated, photos though. Language All posts must be in English. This rule is not flexible. If you wish to start a Riffipedia wikia in another language and link the two up, I'd be more than happy for that to happen, but this wikia must be in English. Additional Language Note This one isn't really quite so rigid, but just for consistency, British English is preferable. This may change over time, dependent on where most of our contributions come from, but try to use British English for now. (as in 'colour' rather than 'color' and 'randomise' rather than 'randomize'. Facts not opinions The main section of the wikia is for factual information only. Please don't post your personal opinions in the articles. Quotes from decent sources can be used to insert opinions ie. music reviews, a musicians comments on an album. So this means if you're adding to an article and are touching upon personal issues between band mates, you can mention disputes, you can quote members (so long as the comments are in print, on video, or accessible directly online), but be impartial in how you write it. Opinions are welcome in the following circumstances: *When writing a Riffipedia Review. *When writing a blog. *On the forums. *The comments section under an article. *The chat function. Sourcing Try to source articles as well as you possibly can. The edit guide will show how. I'm not going to be as strict as Wikipedia can be for sourcing, but there will be exceptions. The bolder the claim, the more likely it will need sourcing. That being said, try to source any fact you put in an article, Riffipedia will look more reliable for it. Copyrighted Material Try to avoid this. Nobody expects you to check every photograph or video you upload or link to, but if it strikes you as likely copyrighted, try to find an alternative to use. If we play by the rules, articles are unlikely to suddenly lose their content. Expletives No word is necessarily banned; that is, so long as the context excuses it. If an album is titled "Fucking Shit", you call it "Fucking Shit." None of this "F***ing S***" nonsense. Same goes for quotes, if they said it, you can keep it uncensored in the quote. However, don't break out expletives in the middle of a descriptive sentence unwarranted. You know the drill, keep it classy. Nudity Exception After discussion with staff at Wikia, Riffipedia has been granted an exception from their usual nudity policy - which is usually an outright ban. We can post images containing nudity in the following contexts: *Album artwork and concert posters. *The artwork is intended to be artistic. *The artwork isn't ridiculously graphic. If you are unsure as to whether an image fits those contexts, message an admin and if we need to, we will contact Wikia staff. Forum, Comment and Chat Rules This goes without saying but be civil to everybody who uses these features. Do not harass anybody for any reason, even if they instigate it. Report any abuse to an admin. Playful banter is fine, but we all know when the line is crossed. Serious violations of this may result in an instant ban as soon as we become aware of it. Bans will range from temporary to permanent dependent on the severity. Warnings will be issued in less serious cases. Category:Rules